


Bodyguard Bucky

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bodyguard AU, Mentions of alcohol, Other, gender neutral reader, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: You're secretly in love with your bodyguard Bucky, but now he's leaving... Whatcha gonna do?





	Bodyguard Bucky

As Y/N Stark, Tony Stark's one and only child, you were obviously going to be a bit of an easy target, so since you'd finished school you'd had a bodyguard to protect you practically 24/7. The man entrusted to keep you safe for the past few years was one James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky to you, and over that time you'd like to believe that he'd come to be more of a friend than just paid protection.

Apparently not though. Last week he'd announced he was to quit with no warning and that single action had sent your life into turmoil, having realised a long time ago that you were completely and utterly in love with him.

Now it's late on Friday night and you're drunk on the dance floor. This is your 'great idea'. You had planned on dancing with a few guys to get him jealous, and then, in your fantasy, he would sweep you away and kiss you whilst promising to stay forever. It could happen, right?

It isn't happening though. Bucky is just observing impassively from the bar instead, and suddenly you are more tired than you've ever been, and all you want is to go home. However, the man you have pressed yourself to is very handsy. Catching Bucky's eye, you know he recognises your panic as he's immediately storming through the mass of dancers to rip the guy off you and pin him to the wall.

Looking between you and your bodyguard, the man frowns.

“Why the hell would you dance with me if you have a boyfriend?”

It's not the first time someone has mistaken Bucky's behaviour as that of a protective lover, but he seems shocked by the interpretation this time. His grip on the guy loosens so much he's able to slip free and make a dash for the exit and you grab Bucky's sleeve to stop him from following.

“Please don't leave me.”

Do you mean literally right now, or are you're talking about his impending redeployment? Either way, his attention is affectively drawn back to you and you are very aware of his gaze as he watches you sway. There's a few seconds when nobody speaks and then he takes your hand to quickly lead you out to the car park and help you into the waiting vehicle. He climbs in behind you, because _of course_ you have a driver as well, and you take a long time fastening your seatbelt to avoid conversation.

Normally the ride home was your favourite part of any night out. In the car is one of the only times he doesn't have to be so alert for danger and quiet moments alone like this were how you fell in love with him. You can tell he's trying to get your attention but you can't think of anything to say so you just slump in your seat and count the passing street lights.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

You continue to stare out the window as you ask, “About what?”

“Whatever tonight was. You never go out on your own, your always drag at least one of your friends along with you, so what's wrong?”

“It's not like you care.”

You sound like a whiny five year old, blinking away tears as you realise just how true your statement actually is. There is a click from behind you as Bucky moves from his seat into the middle one next to yours, but you refuse to turn to face him and as soon as you arrive home, you quickly slip out of the door.

Now to tackle the maze that is the tower complex. For some reason you think taking the stairs is a good idea, and Bucky hovers behind you all the way as you stumble up them slowly. When you finally get to your floor, you burst into your room and flop down on the bed fully clothed, flipping over onto your back when Bucky sighs at you.

“Come on Y/N, you know you don't want to sleep like that.”

You pout at the ceiling and go completely limp when he attempts to pull you back up, so he relents and tucks the covers around you. The emotion on his face is hard to read and you regret everything you've ever done to make him look at you like that.

“I'm really going to miss you Bucky.”

You hope he might at least say he'll miss you too, but when he doesn't reply at all it just adds to your evidence that he never really liked you. Thinking about it rationally, he wasn't being paid to be your friend, but that doesn't stop you from curling in on yourself in misery. There's a shuffling as he plugs your phone into charge like he always does, and you watch as he walks to the threshold.

“Goodnight Y/N.”

The door is closed softly behind him, and the automatic security system activates, meaning he's free to leave you alone. For a couple of seconds you can hear his footsteps down the corridor, and the beep of the lift as it arrives before it's silent again.

He's gone, out of your life possibly forever, and the tears won't stop.

***

You're seriously regretting sleeping in your clothes last night. They're too tight and slightly itchy, and you wish you'd at least washed your face and cleaned your teeth. With the way you'd cried yourself to sleep it probably wouldn't have made much difference to how you feel, but maybe if you'd woken up in your pyjama's you wouldn't have instantly remembered why you were so upset. As it is you're horribly aware that today you meet your new bodyguard.

Your father had messaged you earlier to ask if you'd wanted to come greet them, but you'd said you were feeling sick, which wasn't a lie, and that if you could be left alone for the rest of the day that'd be great. Rolling out of bed you decide a very long shower is in order.

***

By three o'clock you are feeling less ill and more hungry. The thought of interacting with anyone if you leave your room stops you from venturing outside, but your stomach rumbling hints that soon you're going to have to just suck it up and act like you're not absolutely heartbroken.

A loud knock disturbs you from your dilemma. Whoever was there better have an important reason for being so, or a death wish. Wrapping your dressing gown tighter around yourself you fling the door open, ready to rip whoever was disturbing you a new one, but you swallow your words at the sight you're met with.

Bucky is standing there, carrying a single gorgeous rose and wearing in a much nicer outfit than usual, along with a hopeful expression. You're staring as you try to take it all in.

“Did you leave something here last night?”

“Yes. You.” He pushes the flower into your hand and then bends down to pick up the pizza boxes you hadn't noticed. He hesitates for a moment, before asking, “Can I come in?”

You're so overwhelmed that you can only silently motion for him to enter, noting the relief on his face as he steps into your room. You really had thought that yesterday was going to be the last time you ever saw him, as you hadn't been able to bring yourself to ask what he was going to do after he left this job, so you have no idea how to react to him showing up less than twenty four hours after he supposedly walked away.

He places the food on your desk and turns to you, taking a deep breath before he begins to talk.

“Y/N Stark, you are the single most frustrating person I've ever met.”

You try not to look like you've just been slapped. What the hell? Did he really come back, dressed up all prettily with pizza from your favourite restaurant, just to insult you? Was this the man you were in love with? He sees that you're offended by his remark and is quick to explain.

“I didn't mean you were annoying! I meant that I have never met someone who has affected me as much as you do without being able to do something about it.” He paces as he speaks.

The way he's acting suggests he's nervous which in turn makes you anxious, despite not really being sure what is going on.

“When I first met you I was scared you were too trusting and that would get you hurt, but as I got to know you I realised that you weren't naive, but just had the ability to see the best in people. Then you broke the fingers of that guy who jumped you in Los Angeles and I saw just how well you could protect yourself. And that was when I became aware of how much you mean to me.”

He stops when he's directly in front of you, running a hand through his hair as he thinks.

“I had a whole speech planned out but now I'm here I've forgotten all of it.” He looks you up and down and takes a step towards you. “You're very distracting in this pretty robe.”

“You bought it for me.”

He had, for your birthday last year after your old one had been ruined during an altercation with a rogue Hydra agent, but that wasn't relevant right now. What exactly is he trying to tell you?

Bucky's carrying on. “That's why I like it so much.”

He steps forward again so there's only a couple of centimetres between the two of you and when you glance away he waits for you to meet his gaze again before continuing.

“What I'm trying to say is I couldn't do my job properly if I was always compromised by how in love with you I am, so I had to step away before it got you hurt.”

It feels like time has frozen. You have to fight to regulate your breaths, and before you can fully process it he's talking again, gesturing to the desk.

“That's what the pizza is for. I've watched over you on so many awful dates and it was torture. Let me take you on one you'll actually enjoy.”

You can't believe what he's asking and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. “I'm not really dressed appropriately.”

“We don't have to leave the building, just up to the roof? Please?”

When you don't answer him he looks incredibly disappointed and you can't stand to see him like that. Reaching out for him with your free hand, you pull him in closer, and try to compose yourself.

“That sounds perfect.”

Half a second later the smile that breaks out on his face is beautiful, and the whispered 'thank you' he chokes out when he hugs you is the most heartfelt thing you've ever heard.

Far too soon he lets go of you to lead you out of your room to the elevator, pizza nearly forgotten in his rush to start what is hopefully the first of many dates. Once you've retrieved the food and are finally in the lift he turns to you.

“I was thinking we could have lunch together from now on.” The hand that slips under your robe is warm through your top.

You frown. “What do you mean? Where are you going to work that we'd be able to do that?”

“A floor below you.” He watches you carefully, seeing how you react to the news.

“You're going to be the new technician for my dad?”

He nods and you throw yourself at him, hugging him with all your strength, relieved that he isn't going anywhere too far.

“I always knew you were a massive science nerd.” He shrugs, blushing slightly when you look back up at him and brush a piece of his hair away to see him better. “I really thought I was losing you.”

“Believe me Y/N, I never want to let you go.”

This man is going to be the death of you if he continues being so sweet and you decide you need to confess something to even it up a bit.

“You know, the reason why none of those guys I went on a date with got much past first base was because I kept comparing them to you.”

He looks surprised at your admission, then a slow smile spreads over his face and you can't help but grin back too.

“Let's hope I live up to it in reality then.”

You lean forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, pleased when he tries to chase your mouth as you pull back.

“I already know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all sorts of fun on [tumblr!](http://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
